Talk:Future World Events 2011
So. What's the capital of North China? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I believe the capital is Beijing. BTW I am not sure what just happened. So, the ROC now owns the NPRC and is making it democratic, and the SPRC is going to turn into the Cantonese Republic and be democratic? Or what? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That's funny, because Beijing City is one of the eight unspecified provinces I bargained for in exchange for reinstating the RoC in North China. I now rule the world, effective January 1, 2011. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nanjing was their former capital, formerly nanking. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh my, I'm just now fully realizing how huge Inner Mongolia is. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The Ice Caps Are Melting A dead child's body struck by an airplane in a previously burnt out napalmed Nuuk is just the beginning based on my predictions for tonight's events. All current events will be reverted in the end due to direct violation of the rules. I am just buzzed and in the mood for lulz. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) wat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You missed it. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Libya Just get out. Easy and simple. The message you send is, "OIS nations can't take care of themselves." And in good intent or not, it is violation of international law. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 15:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I shoot down two fighter jets that were going around bombing civilian protesters and OIS decides to genocide an entire country of 250 million people and start World War 4? Don't pull a stupid stunt like that again. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) wow i saw that lol i was gonna glass libya kkthxbai KITTYKAITI :3 16:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Shooting down a couple planes is one thing. Destroying the treaty that saved the world from nuclear war is another. Also, the purpose isn't to commit genocide, it's to destroy the Everetti state and replace it with one that doesn't blatantly and purposely violate international law. I'm going to let you revert your actions and instead peacefully suggest a crackdown by OIS, or face war. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 21:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) That's funny coming from OIS, an organization that has made it a trademark skill to violate international law and commit atroscities and then in response to the shooting down of two fighter jets committing further international crimes, attempt to commit nuclear genocide of 250 million civilians to further it's imperialist eastern corrupt ideologies. Not even counting your whole post that was some sort of voodoo magic doomsday weapon of godly power blatantly ignoring all reality and disregarding all FW rules. If OIS does not want to be raped by a series of cyber based, EMP and fusion attacks, I suggest it grow a pair and STFU about to war criminal fighter pilots. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) All of you all chill. How about this: *Secret PSF agents can help push along protests on the ground *OIS can issue a resolution ordering the Libyans to stop shooting on their own, and failing that: *Upon the realization that he is mentally unstable, OIS forces al-Gaddafi to step down, and be replaced by a UN-backed interim government until elections take place *The military is reformed under a modern command and control system, where the military is led by a civilian who reports directly to the head of government *Have elections take place in a month, and have Everetti and Israeli observers on hand to ensure that the election is free and fair *Have those same observers, along with OIS observers to ensure that al-Gaddafi, or anyone related to him or his regime never take power again *Avert World War for the second year in a row *Stop provoking and/or insulting one another Woogers - talk 03:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Operation Save Libya :P -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear Meltdown Don't worry about the electricity, there are other priorities. Woogers - talk 23:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well while an aircraft carrier is already there deploying supplies, helicopter support for rescue and aid troops, plug it into your grid and provide energy for rescue workers. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) No, what I'm saying is is that I don't need electricity. I just need the search and rescue part. The electricity shortage is not so drastic where aid operations can't take place. As soon as this whole nuclear meltdown fear passes, I can turn the power back on to Tokai. Woogers - talk 23:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok then. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh noes, its the NGE! Hey guys, the current course of events has gotten quite interesting but in the interest of world peace and prosperity shall we try and find an interesting way of calming it down so the DNP doesn't say "&$£* it were going Jingoism"? Also please remember what I write and what I think are 2 very different things, don't want anyone getting the wrong idea (happened once or twice before). Kunarian 00:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I pride myself as being one of the only ones on this Wikia (maybe the entire INTERNET) who keeps IC IC, and OOC OOC. Don't worry, I'm not gonna mix. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Good Good! DMZ sounds good but other peeps I'm sure are gunna react differently. Kunarian 00:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) June 3 Who authorized: *The use of UN troops to mediate this so-called "civil war"? *A DMZ seperating a state into two? The unilateral actions of the New Germanic Empire does not mean that the Libyan Republic is two seperate states. The Libyan Republic is the sole government of Libya. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I Feel a FW Korea com in up! :D YAY TEnSIONS!!!!! The NGE and UFSA were the main intervieners and so established the two nations. And the fact that one third of the country doe support the Senussi and most of them joined the civil war when it happened against Gadaffi, the Kingdom is in a good position with a lot more national unity. Kunarian 00:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The buffer zone will not happen. I promise you this. The republican rebels have fought a hard campaign for the Libyan Republic, and it will not end this way, if the New Germanic Empire need be crushed from the outside in, so be it. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The NGE will probrably win in a European or Mediterranean based campaign or at the very least draw. Remember both sides have fought hard for what they believe in and on the same side at one point, however the Republics leadership won't be as strong as the Kingdoms seeming as a sizeable amount of its .leaders were captured by the NGE and the NGE also is the closest nation, giving it even more power over the area, I work on a free war based policy (the NGE can have war declared on it at any point, action cannot happen until I have confirmed I understand the situation). Theres a good reason the NGE did this, although the DNPs good reasons may not be justifiable by others standards. To summarise lets look over the situation first before jumping into war. Kunarian 00:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Not a word was said about war. The EAF armed forces aren't equipped for military-to-military combat. There are other ways to destroy a country. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ME WANT USE BIG WEAPON that creates much energy and destroys lots a shit. Pweeeeeeeeeease? I only will destroy a few cities, in the kingdom of course. I am supposed to be the extremist nation after all. It very fun :3`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 00:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL! what happened to your reforms minecraftian? :D Also inside out destruction is hard too but it will be interesting to see what happens, for the moment lets keep playing and see if anything that changes the situation for the worst? Also damm! my NGE satellite system was gunna go up next month! Kunarian 00:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) My reforms said nothin bout "peacekeeping" and in the UFSA, we do everything in the name of peacekeeping. ;) you know that I wasn't actually making these things full proof. `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 00:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OY, who said the buffer zone isn't gonna happen? All my troops arrive tomorrow, and it's being set up, with or without the UN's permission. I'm just assuming that realistically the UN will go along with it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I did. And realistically, it will not get by the Security Council, so you're going it alone, buddy. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, I don't think the UN would want an independent country like the AS doing its own operations in its jurisdiction. The Security Council will vote to join the DMZ at some point. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) They won't. As a permanent member of the Security Council, the Federation is obligated to provide forces to the UN Peacekeeping Contingent. Such a peacekeeping force should only be employed when there is a true need for peacekeeping, not to further interfere in a situation caused by further interference. I will not allow my troops to be used in such a situation, and will vote to that end. Now, you, as the conservative descendant of the United States will instead independently take action in Libya. That makes sense, in that America was seen as World Police, anyway. So go ahead. Nothing will happen, short of my disapproval, which doesn't really mean anything to anyone. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I used to take you guys disapproval really big, and try to umdo what you didn't like. Nut BIPU tought me a lesson, everyone has an opinion, but it's yours that matter to you only. `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 16:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) June 3, actual So, it's June 3. *Via Super Warmonkey, Allied States will establish a buffer zone. *Via Kunarian, the Kingdom will not accept a buffer zone or territortial divisions without four-party talks between the Republic, the Kingdom, South America, and New Germany. *Via Woogers, the United Nations will not be officiating over this nonsense. So, lets resolve this. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :What's to resolve? At least half of my troops have arrived, and the zone has been established. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The Kingdom won't accept your buffer zone. Moreover, why is a buffer zone even needed? Woogers - talk ( ) 16:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya think I care if a small near-Eastern country with no real military force accepts or doesn't accept what my country does? :D The buffer-zone is needed to keep the Republic and Kingdom away from each other until the United Nations, or any other country for that matter, can resolve the issue of both nations claiming independence, and unite them again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::So rather than invading a country for the second time, why don't we skip ahead to the negotiating in the UN part? Woogers - talk ( ) 16:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not an invasion, it's peacekeeping. Voting can take place while the zone is being set up. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The only difference between invasion and peacekeeping is who's talking. And as you said yourself you don't really care about what the people think or what's best for them. Peace exists, just as peace between Pakistan and India exists, and there is no need for your brand of "peacekeeping". Woogers - talk ( ) 17:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :: "The Sturmtruppen and the Royal army respond arming their guns with rubber bullets to force Republican protesters away from the Kingdoms borders. The NGE Panzerdivision arrives in Benghazi along with weapons and supply's for the Kingdom." ::Peace? NO PEACE! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::There is peace between the two sides. The only people with guns out are you and the Austrians. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking about making a huge conspiracy so I could unite them again, the buffer was already made so its too late. :/ `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 18:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The NGE = the Kingdom. I'm there to make sure the Kingdom (NGE) doesn't invade the Republic, or in vise versa. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The NGE won't accept a solely ASA enforced buffer zone. Neither will the Kingdom. They WILL accept an NGE enforced buffer zone along with another country that they approve of. And seeming as the ASA and UFSA helped push rioters away from the borders and the primary creator of the Republic was the UFSA, it is actually ASA at the best. Also 4 key points about the kingdom which you can choose to ignore or use while roleplaying this stuff out: 1. Political: The Kingdom does not feel the need to invade the Republic, however there are members of the temporary government who want to unite the nation under the Kingdoms banner. 2. Economical: Lybia supplied a lot of nations with fuel and other oil products, The Kingdom refuses to ship to any but the NGE, Kingdom of Sparta and other nations that either support it over the Republic or accept it. 3. Social: The Kingdom is very unified, it would be hard to break them apart, they are also very driven in their cause seeing themselves as a part of the true Libya. 4. Military: The Kingdom has gained a sizable army very quickly however lacks a navy or airforce (so the NGE defend them with their navy and airforce), they are also armed with NGE weapons (Small arm Rail guns, Biological and Chemical grenades, automated continuous artillery, etc.) however many are still learning how to use them so will be stuck with weapons from the civil war for a week or two. I personally look forwards to the future of this dilemma, whether good or bad. As it will be the first chance for the NGE to show that its diplomacy skills are greater than it seemed before or that their guns pack more of a punch. Kunarian 22:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) You gave chemical and biological weapons to a bunch of Jihadis? Holy shit. You have forced Everett back into this crisis. I will be contacting KK about a PSF activation. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) So, what now? Are we to bomb Benghazi now? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) We activate the PAFF DRA Pandemic Response Force and prepare for potential outbreaks of biological hazards while at the same time, send in forces to disarm the Kingdom of Bio/Chem weapons. Global terrorism alerts will also be declared now that terrorists have easy access to biological weapons. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm for that, but the Kingdom is a protectorate of the Austrians, so this will probably end in the second world war in as many years. Brb issuing general alert. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I do love the way that the people who particularly opposed gaddafi's regime are now called Jihadi's. but anyways, They haven't been given full access to these weapons yet, particularly the bio/chem weapons. They are only using them in training grounds and there are many more Sturmtruppen there than Royalist Soldiers (which I don't think would go psycho and try and kill everyone) so for the mo, there are no major bio/chem weapon threats (unless you count the NGE, kinda defeats my argument XD ) but good stuff so far. Kunarian 23:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The AS isn't interested in anything else but keeping the two countries out of each other's hair until a solution can be found. Any NGE trying to pass/join the buffer zone will be shot at. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Diseases & Cures A 2 million death toll in less than 24 hours? No disease on Earth has that capability. And it takes at least 24 hours to identify a virus and days more to develop a treatment and possibly weeks to manufacture medications even when rushed. A disease so highly deadly wouldn't be able to be stopped in time. The only way to stop it is to wipe your country from the face of the Earth with WMD's and burn the UFSA to the ground. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Holy poop. I think project 109 failed. I was trying to make super humans by enhancing the gene pool in certain areas like strength. Instead, when the cardiovascular genes were enhanced, they enhanced too much, thus creating an overload of blood in the body. The gene was made a pathogen to spread it to humans, but must have failed at cardiovascular, and went airborne. It's like a super heart attack with the overproduction of blood. So what your saying is, South America is screwed? I haven't thought about what might happen if Project 109 failed. `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 08:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you killing off your country? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Not attempting to. I thought this would be a nice time to run through the project, as if it failed, everyone would blame an NGE Bio Attack. My original plan was to make super humans. So I drafted up some pluses and minuses on paper, and there were more minuses, but hey, I tried. Of course, the only people who known this is the DoH, the Assembly of Nine, the Grand Marshal, and a few other department heads. `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 08:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Almost suceeded there on blaming NGE, too bad all my planned weapons have none of the effects, maybe similar but not the same. Also were are gunna have to wait for scientists to see the effects, for a week at least. UFSA isn't gunna be as populated as before. Kunarian 11:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you think before write? I have been very busy with my job last weeks and I plant to re-enter the game in the next two days. Today, I decided to read what happen in FW in order to get info and... I find this. I cant understand why are you allways looking for war, but even if you want war you have to be serious and realistic. I have to read again carefully but I'm sure that most of the things that you have writed here in the last days are, at least, impossible. I'm ready to read any kind of impossible thing from Minecraftian, but when this things come from "serious" players like Kunarian and Superwarmonkey I become sad. Please... can you search in google how much time emplyed the USA to move and get ready its troops for Iraqi war? You write that you move hundred of thousand of soldiers in seconds across the world!!!! Of course... if you move your troops magically I'm sure you havent though that they have to eat, and be supplied. Of course I'm not going to ask you to think that each soldier abroad cost thousands of dollars daily, money is allways forgotten in FW, but at least thing that they have to eat. All the military is overplayed here, but there are things impossible to explain. It is easy to explain that NGE has a strong land army, but it is totally impossible to explain that a nation with the only coast in a close sea like the Black Sea has a blue water navy with 4 carriers!!! Two submarines in the Bosphorus and you wont be able to take any of your ships from your swimming pool. (The Black Sea). NGE is able to launch a hard offensive over Europe, but with a minimun of realism is impossible to launch its military across the Mediterranean to invade Africa. Finally... to move an entire panzer division (or even and entire infatry division) by helicopter is absolutelly impossible. Now, I need to think in what Baltic Union is going to do with this situation or to consider if this is the kind of game I want to play. --BIPU 20:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Although I am usually in support of realism, I can tell you with all certainty that I'm not going to wait two months for my troops to travel somewhere. This is an exception to realism we need to accept. It will simply take months for me to realistically mobilize the AS Army and Marine Corps before I can deploy them. I decided that three days were fair in this case, as I haven't specified where the troops came from, which puts me in a safe zone, meaning they could have been near the Mediterranean. There also is little else we can do besides war. I actually considered a large global pandemic which will wipe billions off the face of the Earth, but I don't think anyone would agree to that, especially Ham Ham Time. If you can supply a nice list of things for us to do over the next few months, I'd be happy to keep an open mind. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Very good points, I apologise for my rushed and maybe ott approach (not for the NGE's actions within the situation though, they just needed to be spread out), also my navy page is a bit wrong, I already have plans to correct it but haven't got round to it. Lets just try and play more realistically from now on cause I'd hate for you to leave Bipu as you are a great contributer. I geuss more pacing is needed, as we all seem to have military systems that can mobilize faster than I can cook pasta. failed to post because of super warmonkey so had to retype. Kunarian 20:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Also the problem with war is that if the NGE do something now they will make it done, with the DNP practically in complete control of the military and foreign relations they feel that it is there god given right to do what they want to ensure the NGEs dominance and survival, I'm just trying to incorporate my governments partys attitudes to the situation. Kunarian 20:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Crossing the atlantic ocean with radio silence... well... does it need any comment? Of course, I'm sure you have discovered the "klingon cloaking thechnology" becouse if not, it is totally impossible to move your ships from south america without being detectec. And for all the "invaders" I remember you that before your invasion there were a UN force in the coast of Lybia. Everett, EAF and Baltic Union (maybe more?) have ships in the Lybian coast... how did you manage this? Kunarian... are you sure that NGE is able to maintain a war in Libia and a war in Europe? (Assuming that you have invaded Lybia... what is yet very unrealistic) A war against German republic will mean a war against France and Netherlands and probably a war against Everett and Baltic Union. With a bit of realism, if NGE is fighting a total war in Europe it is sure that URSS will examine its options to take some adventages from the situation... and probably it will mean a new war for NGE. This scenary will mean the total defeat of NGE. All we should think that when we write (when our nations acts) other players will write too (and other nations will react). We should think that before writing.--BIPU 21:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) During the next hours I will try to write the reactions from Baltic Union to what you (all) have posted in the last days. I will write it in the right place, so please have a look to the "changes" page in order to read --BIPU 22:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I don know if I was thrown a question in that exchange up there, but if I was, here is its answer. I have but a single ship off the Libyan coast, ex-Ohio class nuclear submarine Keungae. The rest are somewhere off India en route. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I was not thinking int he ships you and other nations are sending after the invasion. I thought in the ships we had there before the invasion.--BIPU 22:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That submarine was the sole ship available before everything that New Germany committed occurred. East Asian contribution to the Libya came primarily in the form of the Northern Air Force, based in Tunisia.Woogers - talk ( ) 22:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) War Glad that the war wasn't in Libya, however the Republic has invaded the NGE. Any ideas on your nations responses or things that this might cause. so that we may further realism also point out major problems. Justifying a few things *I invaded Libya because I could not Stand to let my fellow members ofnthe human race suffer under that mad mans regime. Mo one acted like ey gave a damn for other people. "But the rebels want a private revolution" Why on Earth does that matter. There is no possible chance that the rebels would ever succeed alone. *I used a sex tape because it goes against Muslim Morals. Its called lowering morale ofmampeople, making them weaker. The music was just to make them a lot less organized, worked. *I used that bio attack to subdue you guys from going to war. It worked until the other Germany had to step in and balls things up. *I DONT WANT THE REPUBLIC OF LIBYA. make it a blank please? `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 06:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *I got across the Atlantic with radio. I am simply doing what the Yharphese did in WW3. **This was ridiculous in WWIII and is ridiculous here again.--BIPU 09:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Well while we are justifying a few things: *The NGE invaded eastern Libya because they sensed that another pro-americas country was going to be created. *The old Libya had supplied a lot of oil to the NGE and they would be hard pressed to find an equally large and inexpencive (as oil goes) amount of oil. *The DNP have an aggresive military policy and so thought with their fists first. *The Kingdom of Libya will also become a blank after I finish creating it. (please don't do any stupid Jihadi stuff with it afterwards). *Also the panzerdivision wasn't flown across, I hope I didn't write that, it was shipped. Kunarian 06:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Perfect... how could you put your tanks in Lybia if there were an international fleet in the coast of Lybia??--BIPU 08:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *At the time they didn't Intercept them, I know wierd, huh. Kunarian 08:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Let me justify a few things. *The reason we have a an aggressive military policy is because of the NGE. *You could of stopped a war with just leaving Libya, *Also the disrespect for the Geneva signings is also a smack to the international community and to Germany. *The use of Biological warfare will not, and shall not be allowed by the nations that truly respect the Geneva conventions. *Germany will not end the war untill the withdrawl of its entire military out of Libya, and the removal Lukas from the head of state Nathaniel Scribner 07:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) On New Germanys chances of accepting these terms: *The New Germanic Empire will leave Libya once it feels they are ready to defend themselves. *The New Germanic Empire didn't sign the Geneva convention and does not plan to but respects it attempts to bring peace. *The New Germanic Empire will continue to develop controlable Biological/Chemical WMDs, it doesn't see how it matters if you are erased from existance by a nuke or killed via a neurotoxin (for an example). and in reply to your nations last demand: *The New Germanic Empire will not remove its military from Libya until the situation is stable and Lukas will never be removed from head of state. They see that a war with the Germanic Empire on land, would most likely end in Germanic victory. Kunarian 08:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Pointing some things here: *Without the help of magic, NGE is impossible to maintain its war in Lybia against an international coallition. NGE is not able to broke the naval blockade and its troops in Lybia will be isolated and defeated by the desert. *Your use of biological weapons will mobilize a global coallition against NGE. Are you sure that you can winn a world war against NGE? *If it is impossible to maintain the Lybian war... why dont we look for a diplomatic agreement? *I'm sure that the Republic coould forget the Lukas matter. :) Really... this matter will end with WWIV the same ridiculous way that WWIII.--BIPU 09:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) --BIPU 09:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) In all realism, Germany does not have the best army, but due to the fact we are part of NATO, most populated nation in mainland Europe, a very devloped economy and acces to Northern Sea reserves, with France backing us up would make us the realistic winner. I'd go with my compromise I gave the first time, before my demands to grow. 10:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC)